User talk:K.Hayes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Strike Cannon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koveras Alvane (Talk) 12:26, December 16, 2010 Hey man, what's up? Haven't heard from you in two months, just wanted to check up and see whether you're alright. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:52, February 8, 2018 (UTC) TOC limit Please explain what this is about? --Koveras Alvane 22:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, sorry. I don't know why it is failed to create a template coding to limit the article page TOC (Table of Contents), while it has been widely used in wikipedia. It does work on another wikia too. Perhaps it is better to remove the relevant pages. K.Hayes 11:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think we need this... --Koveras Alvane 18:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) StrikerS Chronicle You keep referring to StrikerS Chronicle. What is it? --Koveras Alvane 16:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's an official publication, providing a lot of information and settings over the series. Its cover is like this. Actually there are also other useful publications, like Official Fan Bookm and the DVD booklets etc. K.Hayes 16:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, added it to StrikerS article. It's better to have even a small entry on all the sources we use in reference, like Chronicle or Force NEXT. --Koveras Alvane 16:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. K.Hayes 16:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sysop I've given you the admin rights to the wiki, so you can delete those images you replace yourself. :) --Koveras Alvane 13:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Im going to do more next weekend, after the coming busy week... > < K.Hayes 15:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You are welcome. :) Oh, and do remember to add the images you upload to Category:Images. ;) --Koveras Alvane 16:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Casted There is no such word in English. ^^ The past tense of "to cast" is always "cast", so the spell is not "casted" but simply "cast". ^^ --Koveras Alvane 10:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oops. @@ Thanks. By the way, is it an article describing the "ranges", e.g. middle range, long range? I would like to add the informtion of Cross Range over Close Range. --K.Hayes 10:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::We could make an article on spells eventually. But after you have finished your current article creation spree. :P It's not easy to copyedit everything on my own, you know. --Koveras Alvane 10:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I've made an article for Spells. You can add a section called "Ranges" there when you are ready. --Koveras Alvane 13:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes I have noticed that you have a tendency to cram 3+ infoboxes into a single article. Well, you shouldn't. There should be normally one infobox per article. Two may be acceptable in very special cases (like Starlight Breaker, because SB Plus variation has very different parameters from the original). An infobox should give a very brief and accessible summary of formal data in the article, and more than two infoboxes are just confusing and pointless. For instance, the two new infoboxes you added to the Barrier Jacket article contain very little new information: essentially, only the name spellings (which are already listed in the Variations spelling) and corresponding magic systems (which is redundant because the original infobox already stated "All"). Please consider the alternatives of adding superfluous infoboxes to article in the future. --Koveras Alvane 08:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Noted and modified, thanks for the comment. Perfer not using "All" since BJ is not used by Cyborgs. -- 10:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, right. Doesn't Nove have an actual Barrier Jacket in ViVid, though? --Koveras Alvane 18:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah.. actually for the 4 Nakajimas, and that's a TSAB Privates common-type BJ. I think the cyborg energy can be supplies of bolts/bombardments, but to build a BJ... i dont know. There is still no source whether they now use modern belka or midchilda... (identity of cyborg should be concealed from the other TSAB staff...right?) --K.Hayes 18:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::AFAIK, yes. At least, Subaru and Ginga's nature was classified. --Koveras Alvane 11:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Appears in This property is automatically set by . If you use that template in an article, you no longer need to set that property manually. --Koveras Alvane 16:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Saint's Armor Hey man. You promised to write an article on Vivio's Saint's Armor, remember? ;) Or you can give me your source and I will make an article for you... --Koveras Alvane 09:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : done, =) but...hmm... i dont know K.Hayes 06:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Illusion magic Hey man. I've been reading the StrikerS manga and I noticed in chapter 6, page 16, Teana says "Illusion-type support magic", meaning that Illusion magic is just a subtype of Support category. Can you confirm that or is that just a translation error? --Koveras Alvane 13:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Teana should be saying she has "practice illusion-type spells used for (battle) supports". Besides, no other canon sources mention about the "support category" when describing the illusion-type magic/individual spells, so I think we could leave this. K.Hayes 17:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, thank you for clearing that up. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 17:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Aquarian Age How official is it? --Koveras Alvane 07:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Actually it is totally official, and there is no detailed contents/settings but only titles, names, images, and maybe a brief line of description for canon source adoption. Images for ViVid/Force are official artworks & the colored pages or re-colored edits of the manga; while for A's/Movie 1st, a few images are officially adopted fan-works that had also appeared on magazines like CompAce. You may check this card list out for example. -- K.Hayes 11:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I believe you. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 15:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Force ch.20 Hey, it seems you have already read it. ^^ Can you tell me who participates in the mock battle you mentioned on Vivio's page and how it ends? --Koveras Alvane 07:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : It's Signum+Agito+Rein vs Thoma+Lily+Isis, but I haven't read the whole chapter yet, so please look forward, haha :) : Besides, the settings for MOVIE 2nd A's is also out on the latest Nyantype magazine, but I guess I'll leave them for wiki update at this moment. K.Hayes 04:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Oops, it ends with a draw, haha. K.Hayes 01:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Vita's Armor Hi. What is your take on File:Vita Secondary Barrier Jacket.png? That looks official, but what is its canonicity status? --Koveras Alvane 11:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) 15:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC)IIRC that's not a Barrier Jacket, it's an uniform from some TSAB section that i don't remember, Signum also wear that coustume sometimes during the A's to StrikerS manga and some bits of the StrikerS anime(there's one scene where she's sparring with Vita and both are wearing that uniform). :So it's either air force uniform or regular combat instructor uniform, then? --Koveras Alvane 16:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Vita in that uniform is my previous wikia icon. (LOL) It is canonically known as "Armaments Service (武装隊) Under Suit". RE: TSAB Air Armaments Service --K.Hayes 20:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::So this is part of the air force uniform, then? --Koveras Alvane 08:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes. -K.Hayes 15:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Renamed the file. --Koveras Alvane 14:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Renames So basically, four names have gotten a new "official" spelling: * Arf -> Alph (which is bullshit, since her name is supposed to imitate the barking sound, and there is no "l" in barking) * Alicia -> Aricia (which I could live with but it looks to me like the usual Japanese R/L confusion) * Linith -> Rynith (ditto) * Einhalt -> Einhard (even though the Japanese spelling clearly ends with a "to") You know what, I am calling bullshit. I am not gonna rename any articles just because Tsuzuki's too lazy to proof-read his goddamn writings. No English name can be "official" if it changes with every fucking installment and between the actual installment and its companion books. Here's the new policy: add notes on all the different spellings in the Name section of the character articles, while the title should use either the long-established spelling (Arf, Alicia) or the first official spelling that was published (Linith, Einhalt). --Koveras Alvane 14:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Games spells Do you think we should split the spells section into several sections ("Primary continuity", "Portable continuity")? Because the number of tables is growing out of hand... --Koveras Alvane 14:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : In my opinion, I do not think it is necessary to split a sub-section for the spells in games, because I think that majority of the persons looking into the wiki (including me) are not really interested in the game spells. We have no intention to add description for the spell function in the games. That is why I used the "hidden begin+end" to wrap the tables, making them hidden in default. It is good to use the current templates to handle the information, but seems too bulky to show those information by default. May be the collapsable function should be added to the two templates? --K.Hayes 16:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::By the way, the FDB for Yuuno and Persea should have a span of 2 columns as they can be cast in the long range as well. It may need to amend slightly the GOD-template later. --K.Hayes 16:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I began to hate collapsible templates yesterday. They are just so... unwieldy. You edit a page, click "Preview", and still have to click the show button for it to show up. It's just, ugh. The less dynamic there is on a wiki page, the better: everything must be out in the open. --Koveras Alvane 20:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey man. What exactly did you intend to do with this and this edits? Because the GOD template is seriously messed up now. --Koveras Alvane 06:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC) : The edits are to enable the 2-column span for Yuuno's and Presea's FDB attack. For the portable-row template, if there is any data in the 4th tab (column), like all the long range spells, the span for 3rd tab will be 1 column, just like the previous version. Therefore none of the spell tables on the character pages mess up, but remain the same like before. The only problem is that the template page demonstration (the blank table) cannot show separate cells for the 3rd (cross range) & 4th (long range) columns. See if you consider the template demonstration important, as I think that after adding all the tables to playable characters, the demonstration table does not really matter... --K.Hayes 16:41, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Man, there was a much simpler solution: just add the "allranges" flag to the template as a parameter and specify the different formatting for it... It allows for correct preview, keeps the code relatively simple, allows you to format the FDB column conditionally, and simplifies the spells BOA/GOD template code. --Koveras Alvane 10:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Possible Changes Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. Because Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: The Movie 2nd A's is coming out, I think it would be really cool to spruce up this wiki, maybe give it a new skin and main page, just to prepare for how popular it will get when the movie comes out in July. Would it be OK with you if I did that? I won't delete any of your content, of course, it would mostly be about making over the main page. Thanks and best wishes! LexiLexi 18:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Help! Hey man, I just had to rename Property:Number to Property:N because Wikia updated their engine again and now Property:Number is a reserved name and it breaks all the queries. The problem is that now we have to go and manually correct assignments like number::12345 to N::12345 in every page. I fixed a lot of them but the last bulk is episodes, manga chapters, and Sound Stages, and I am too tired for that. :( Can you help? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, will work on it when time allows. Keep in touch. --K.Hayes (talk) 18:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Just figure out that the "previous/next" for infobox-chapter were not coded in the template infobox..? --K.Hayes (talk) 22:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, I removed them because updating they was a chore and we already have the automatic chapter navboxes. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your hard work! Only ViVid chapters remain now. ^^ --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I updated the Sound Stage pages, so now the cleanup is complete. Thanks a lot again! --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Welcome. I feel so lazy to add new articles haha. --K.Hayes (talk) 14:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, you have deserved to take a break now IMO. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ViVid chapters Hey man, it's seems I need your help with English translations again. I have no idea what the most recent ViVid chapter title is supposed to mean - my dictionary spouts something about a rush, threes, and hewn rocks and caverns. :D --Koveras Alvane (talk) 10:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, page created. "Rush in" should be appropriate as the girls are entering the cave for adventure. For the cave name, I have used "Triple Rock Cavern" c/w the kana-transliteration "Sangan Cavern" -- as the girls also split into three small teams and face off different monsters separately. --Hades (talk) 14:42, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hades, help! The most recent ViVid chapter title ("憑髪") is stumping me again. :( It's something about hair?.. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 05:40, September 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yup, see Tao Raikaku#Powers. But it seems a bit difficult to transliterate in English (thus I maintained the kana for the Power). Kind of like "hair possession (domination/control)". --Hades (talk) 06:15, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks! I'll just take kana for the new article title, then. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:58, September 10, 2015 (UTC) The newest ViVid chapter titles keep stumping me (either that, or I'm getting old and senile). :-/ How would you translate 道の在処 and 試練の宝? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:37, November 9, 2015 (UTC) : For 道の在処 I will say "(the) whereabout(s) of Tao". 試練の宝 will be "(the) treasure of trials". Dictionary also suggests "ordeal" for 試練 which seems a bit negative, "trial" seems better although it has multiple meanings... :) -- 02:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks yet again! ^^ --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:33, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Navboxes Hey man. I was wondering whether you were going to create new pages for the red links on the Media navbox? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:25, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, will add those pages soon, thanks! Otherwise it is really weird. --Hades (talk) 11:10, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright then. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:01, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Character images Dude, if we can only get a picture of Edelgard Barkas up, we will have illustrated every single character on this wiki (except Dahlgrun and Tredia, of whom no visual depiction exists AFAIK). Do you think you can find and upload such a picture? I don't think ViVid is translated up to the chapter where Edelgard first appears, so I am no use. :( --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:51, October 24, 2016 (UTC) : Here you go. --Hades (talk) 19:14, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Well, I can work with that, even though it has way too many captions that I cannot even begin to clean up. :-( --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:22, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Broken redirects Hey man, just wanted to give you a heads-up that if you rename a page without leaving a redirect, you should always check for and fix any red links and broken redirects to the old name left over from the move. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:52, October 27, 2016 (UTC) : Hey, thanks for notifying. Will try my best to keep in mind... -Hades (talk) 18:08, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Preloads Hi again. I was just wondering, are you using the preloads to create new episode pages for VVS? They are quite easy to use: you just type in the article name in "Create episode" field on the central page I linked and click "Create". It opens a new page with a template-like structure, which you fill out and save, and the engine will create a new page for you with minimal hassle and all the proper formatting. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:44, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and also, I need you opinion on the discussion here and here. Thanks! --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:49, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :The whole thing snowballs, man. We now have a page called "The Bullying Victim's Revenge Incident‎". --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:03, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info. I found it easier to copy and paste preceding episode and update necessary information, despite I occasionally forgot to amend something... For the snowballs, if really necessary or if it can resolve someone's desire, I think perhaps we need something like "List of minor (and unnamed) characters". Hmm... --Hades (talk) 05:31, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Lists of characters are explicitly forbidden by our guidelines, however... Unnamed spells were OK, because spells have specific attributes and many of them do get named later on, but if we start listing every unnamed character who had less ten lines of dialogue in a single episode, I am failing to see any point. My argument is that if the writers didn't feel those characters are important enough to have names, then they aren't important enough to have parts of this wiki dedicated to them. :::PS: I zapped the red link in your reply to prevent it from appearing on , sorry. >__> --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:45, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Agree with your point of view. --Hades (talk) 17:46, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Double semantic property assignments Hi again. You probably noticed that the double assignments like origin::residence::Blah are borked on all pages right now. It's because Wikia upgraded SMW and changed the setting that allows such multiple assignments. I have already contacted them about changing that setting back, but still have no reply. I will wait for a couple of days before starting to fix it manually. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:46, November 3, 2016 (UTC) : Noted with thanks! I was not really fixing them, just a little wonder for "residence" (world vs empires) when doing the recent edit. --Hades (talk) 03:32, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :: I see. Well, if it's just fixing some confusing stuff like that, I have no objections. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:31, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi, just heard back from Wikia. They are working on a fix, but from the vague statements, I gather that we shouldn't expect it any time soon and can just as well start fixing things manually. I think I will create a new template, like , but with a link. Fortunately, I don't think we use double assignment anywhere except Property:Origin/Property:Residence and Property:Has type/Property:Property type. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:47, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :I have created the template . An example of how to use it can be found here. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 12:29, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hades. Just wanted to let you know that I am currently (almost) unable to edit the wiki, because of some glitches with Monobook skin that have been added with last Thursday's site-wide patch. Among other things, it looks like all the semantic tags are broken under Monobook (but are fine under the new Wikia skin). The support just told me that most of it will be fixed with the next update this Thursday, but until then, I will be mostly absent (I am able to leave this message through a rather messy workaround)... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:19, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :Oh... Sad to hear that. Hopefully should be fine, no issue on the wiki at the moment. Will be receiving the Reflection Guide Book in 12-36 hours and update the contents, please help to have a look after you can access and edit the wiki without problem. ;) --Hades (talk) 16:29, August 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Things seem to have been fixed now, so I am back. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 12:45, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Fanon Hey, K.Hayes, since you are good with controlling this wiki, I was wondering if you could help out someone else's Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fanon Wiki? : I think he/she can just go ahead on his/her own. --Hades (talk) 19:42, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Images Why did you get rid of all my images for ViVid Strike! episodes?--Vulture Droid (talk) 21:01, December 31, 2016 (UTC) : Hi, reasons are explained in individual image file pages. Moreover, I did not change all of them. The homepage-selected screens of 2 episodes are not better than yours, and 1 episode is replaced by HQ version of same image. --Hades (talk) 05:28, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Makes more sense. Thanks--Vulture Droid (talk) 22:03, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hades, I have blocked VD for two hours just now, but I have to go to sleep in a bit, so if he comes back and starts stirring up shit again, feel free to block him until tomorrow, when I can deal with him again. :-) I have talked with him on another wiki and gave him ample warning, so he knows what's up. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:00, February 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Seriously? Swearing?--Vulture Droid (talk) 22:03, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Fansubs How do you know Hallie Tribeca's name is a fansub and not the real thing? Like Arf's?--Vulture Droid (talk) 18:58, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Wanted pages Hey Hades, I've noticed that currently only lists Fabia Crozelg's ability/familiars and this "Noah Earls" guy you have linked from your user page... You know, if you somehow manage to start those articles (since I haven't been following ViVid for years...), this wiki will be finally red link-free for the first time since its creation. ^__^ --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:41, July 5, 2017 (UTC) : No problem! I note that when editing other articles too. lol --Hades (talk) 08:18, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :: I hate to annoy you with this, but are you still working on those two Fabia-related articles? >__> --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:52, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :: "Devil Unite" is the only one left on the list now... It would be great if you could make it before you start working on all the new Reflection materials. .__. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:46, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Yuri's victory quips while U-D THanks again for sending me those pages with quips and arias. The problem I now have is that Yuri doesn't seem to use either of the quips the guide records as hers while she is in her mechanical UD mode (for example in Hayate vs U-D battle). Does the guide say anything about that?!? Thanks again CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 14:24, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Monobook is dying Hey Hades, did you receive the message from Wikia about Monobook being switched off? Not sure which you've been using so far, but we must make sure our wiki is compatible with it now... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:14, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :Hi, I didn't notice that. Any specific thing to do/check? --Hades (talk) 16:48, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, just generally open various wiki pages with the Wikia skin and see if still looks right. If not, make a list somewhere of what's missing/shows up incorrectly (if it cannot be fixed right away). Right now, I have three issues: the sidebar on the right will no longer be there; the VisualEditor will be on by default; and the semantic properties are not shown anywhere under the new skin. I am currently in communication with the support to resolve these, but if you find more, let me know. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:58, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Domain name change Hi Hades. Not sure if you've heard, but Wikia of all its wikis from wikia.com to fandom.com in early 2019, so our wiki will be called nanoha.fandom.com from then on. I personally think it's bad marketing, but I haven't had particularly high hopes for Wika/Fandom for quite some time, anyway. Not sure what we should do about it, if anything, but just letting you know so you are updated. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:25, August 23, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks! I noted some (former) wikia became fandom, but didn't know it will apply here by 2019. Hopefully there should not be a significant impact. --Hades (talk) 15:31, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :: I don't think much will change, but "fandom" has a much less encyclopedic appearance than "wikia", so I'm afraid there will be an influx of users thinking that they can post their fanon here. We will have to prevent that by reminding them that we are still an encyclopedia and we have specific content rules. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:00, August 25, 2018 (UTC) So it has happened. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:29, October 18, 2018 (UTC)